


awake

by angstandcaffeine



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstandcaffeine/pseuds/angstandcaffeine
Summary: I wrote this little piece ages ago for 15 Days of FatT, but I never posted it here! Vanya and Wynter take a well-deserved nap.





	awake

Vanya looked over at Wynter, who had totally crashed on the couch. She had fallen asleep while working, it seemed, communication back to Official Saint Headquarters or what the fuck ever still open. She had been working herself too hard, stretching herself too thin — which was probably what had led to this impromptu nap.

Vanya closed the communication. She tucked a curl of red hair behind Wynter’s ear and pressed her lips to her forehead. “Okay babe. I’m bringing you to the bed.”

Wynter blinked awake. “Shit,” she muttered, rubbing her eyes. “Where’d my report go?”

“Away,” Vanya replied, reaching an arm under her.

“But I need to—“

“Nope. What you need is a proper fucking nap.”

Wynter gave her a dirty look, which she ignored, of course. She dragged her through the living room and into the bedroom.

“Gee, sweetheart,” Wynter teased, “if you wanted to get me into bed, you could have just said so.”

“I don’t want to see you again until you’ve had at least one full REM cycle.”

Wynter pulled her down towards the bed and into a kiss— a chaste one, for now.

“You’re not going to convince me to let you stay awake,” Vanya said softly.

“Who said that was what I was trying to do?”

Vanya cocked an eyebrow. “Then what are you trying to do?”

Wynter blushed, as Vanya knew she would. “I just— I want— You should come and cuddle with me.”

“You’re adorable when you’re flustered,” Vanya smirked, closing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @angstcaffeine


End file.
